Incandescent Paragon Holocaust
Overview The Incandescent Paragon Holocaust is strongest technique in the arsenal of Seikyo Uchiha, and is regarded as one of the most powerful techniques to exist. The technique has three subpaths, Molecule of the Conflagration, Expeditious Exacerbation, and Enkindled Bolide. A basic ability of this technique is to burn away jutsu's, and under the right hands, is theorized to be able to literally burn away time itself. User's of this technique are referred to as Agni, gods of fire. However, the usage of this technique requires too much chakra. After this technique is user, it requires a month of charging time before it's next use. This technique lasts for an hour. Abilities Incandescent Paragon Holocaust grants the users three main abilites, the Molecule of the Conflagration, the Expeditious Exacerbation, and the Enkindled Bolide. Each of these paths grant the user different abilities, depending on the path used. Molecule of the Conflagration The Molecule of the Conflagration path allows the user to essentially burn molecules, erasing them from existence entirely. When this technique burn away the molecules, the user can use more chakra to burn them to release large infernos from the burning molecules. These infernos have the special property of following the chakra of those they lock upon, and cannot be escaped. The flames released from these infernos are unable to be doused, as they will burn away the jutsu used to stop it. Certain flames will be blue, and is these flames come in contact with their target(s), the target(s) will be locked in an eternal Genjutsu. Expeditious Exacerbation Expeditious Exacerbation ''' plays with the spiritual flame within ones self, and is regarded to be one of the more permanently damaging paths of the overall technique. For one, the user can burn the soul of the opponent, which is one of the most damaging attacks a Shinobi can pull off. By burning the soul, the target feels as if a part of them has been burned away, and they only lose interest in battle, and can even lead the target to commit suicide in battle. This path has no recorded way to counter or negate this attack. Enkindled Bolide '''Enkindled Bolide, is one of the most physically damaging techniques, as it has the ability to destroy entire continents. Essentially, the user forces spheres of chakra into the sky, having them collect the Natural Energy around the spheres, and then converting the Natural Energy into a type of Natural Energy that focuses on the fire aspect. Once the user deems that these spheres have collected sufficient energy, the user allows these sphere's to drop, having them lock in on targets. The meteors summoned by this technique are unable to be avoided, breaking through seals, jutsus, and other attempts to stop the attack. Usage The user must quickly form a variety of hand signs, firstly forming the Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Monkey, Horse, and Dragon signs in that order. Then the user selects the path the want to use, and point their open palm towards a target(s).